You Are My Heart
by LadyAlambiel
Summary: I cupped her chin in my hand as I quietly answered, "You are my heart."


Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia or any characters you may recognize from the books or the movies, I wish I did but I don't... I also don't own the Narnian Calendar. It belongs to Elecktrum who was kind enough to let me borrow it for my story. Her own stories are awesome and you should go read them too.

Summary: I cupped her chin in my hand as I quietly answered, "You are my heart."

**You Are My Heart**

Few sights in this world were more beautiful to me than the one I was privileged to see that morning. Watching my wife as she sat at the desk looking over a set of documents unaware that I was in the room, I couldn't resist the urge to once more thank Aslan for allowing me to have this and every other moment I have spent with my wife over the past thirty years. Well, not quite thirty years as our anniversary was in Sunbend and it was only the ninth day of Mayblossom, so we lacked just over three months before we were officially wed thirty years. Looking at her now, I could barely believe that we had been married so long as she didn't look a day older than when we first met or the day ten years later that we finally wed.

Forty years had passed and I could barely tell a difference between the woman I had fallen in love with and the wife and mother who still held my heart captive. No, she didn't just hold my heart captive, the truth was she was my heart. She stood from her chair just then and rubbed her lower back with a sigh, which prompted me to sneak up behind her and pull her into my arms with a playful growl. She laughed that rich laugh I loved as she tilted her head back to see my face, "And, what do you think you are doing?"

I kissed her before I answered with the flippant tone she so often used with me, "Clearly I am kissing my very beautiful wife in an attempt to show her my complete and utter devotion. Is it working?"

Her blue eyes danced with amusement and love as she laughed again, "Hmm, maybe. Of course, you should probably kiss me once more if I hope to make an unbiased and fully informed decision."

I smirked at her before I led us to the large rug in front of our fireplace and carefully helped her to sit before I joined her and she leaned back into my embrace. Tilting her head back, I kissed her again and when it finally ended, she kept her eyes closed but smiled as she whispered, "It is definitely working, my love."

I chuckled in response and she shifted until she was leaning fully against my chest before she sighed a little. I glanced down at where she had braced her head against my shoulder so she could still see my face without tilting her head too far back and softened my tone when I noticed she looked a little tired, "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine, so don't go sending for Tuulea like you think I'm about die."

I rolled my eyes at her, "I sent for Tuulea because I walked into our bedroom and found you unconscious on the floor. Don't repeat that action and I won't need to send for Tuulea again."

She grumbled under her breath that I was being paranoid and overprotective again, but by the Lion, she had scared me when I found her just laying there on the floor by our bed this past Nor'Wind. And, I couldn't help it if I was being more protective of her and our sons. There had been an increase in the reports of trouble along the Western border. It wouldn't be long before I had to take a troop or two out there to settle matters and remind the enemies watching that Narnia was still strong enough to withstand their less than subtle attempts at trying to find a weakness. My true weakness was here in Cair Paravel as every time I was required to leave my wife behind, I left my heart. I prayed to Aslan that Narnia's enemies never figured it out or got close enough to harm her while I was away. I doubted I would be able to live long without her unique outlook on life to keep me from being too serious or too involved in my duties that I forgot to spend time with our sons.

"Lew?"

I started a little at my wife's soft voice and looked down to see she was watching me with concern, "Hadassah?"

Hadassah shook her head at me as she gave me a knowing look and asked, "What are you brooding about now, my king?"

I stared down at her, taking in her beautiful features from her dusky skin and inky black hair to her stunning blue eyes, not sapphire blue but something more subtle that became breathtaking as they darkened or lightened depending on her mood. I knew I sounded like a lovesick fool, but even though my mother, Queen Swanwhite, had been renowned as possibly the most beautiful woman in the history of Narnia, I had the husband's prerogative to disagree because no one could be more beautiful in my eyes than Hadassah. I cupped her chin in my hand as I quietly answered, "You are my heart."

She smiled, "And you are mine." Then she grabbed my hand and moved it to her belly, and she grinned at me when I chuckled at the feel of our newest addition to the family kicking merrily away. "If something should happen to me, this is who you will live for. Promise me, Lew."

I looked at her and I promised, though I would have promised to build a ship that could sail to the sun if Hadassah had asked me for that favor. I had no idea how that would work out, but I would do it in a heartbeat if she asked. This pregnancy had been a surprise as our youngest son would be thirteen in three months and our oldest had just turned twenty-eight with a wife and little two-year-old son of his own. Tuulea had just clucked her tongue and mentioned that it was well Hadassah was a Nymph; otherwise, she and the baby would have been in a lot of danger. Dione, my mother's younger sister, had just shaken her head at me with the cheeky observation that since six sons were not enough perhaps I should have warned Hadassah before we married that I intended to make up for the lack of big families in the royal bloodline in a single generation. Hadassah had laughed at that, while I chose to ignore my crazy aunt.

Needless to say, this last pregnancy had proven to be even more difficult than when Hadassah was carrying the twins. I had to weather more mood swings than I knew Hadassah was capable of and considering her temper was quite formidable, weathering her mood swings meant I spent a lot of time ducking. My wife's aim was excellent, which was occasionally hazardous to my health as she threw whatever was handy at my person, which included everything from pillows to a heavy book on treaties and laws and once she threw a dagger at me... Fortunately, her father saw that one coming and Asbolus was kind enough to shove me to the floor before reminding his daughter that she didn't really want to kill me.

Thank Aslan, the more violent mood swings had finally started to taper off as Hadassah entered the eighth month of pregnancy. So, for the last three weeks I haven't been ducking any hard or pointy objects she chose to launch across the room at me. Instead, she had started to push for me to promise that I would continue on for the baby if something should happen to her. She wouldn't tell me why she was thinking along those lines, she just asked for my promise, and I gave it to her. Lion alone knew what she was thinking, but I knew that if I were forced to raise the baby without her, then the child would terribly spoiled because Hadassah was the real rule enforcer when it came to things like bedtime and such.

I prayed to Aslan that Hadassah's concerns would prove to be unfounded. I also hoped that this baby would be a little girl with her mother's eyes. All of our sons had a mix of our darker coloring, but none of them had Hadassah's eyes. I kept one hand spread protectively over Hadassah's belly and our kicking unborn child as I pressed a kiss to my wife's hair and then to her lips. She asked me what I was thinking and I repeated my earlier answer, "You are my heart." And, she always would be.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

**A/N: Please read and review! A Valentine's Day one-shot...Narnia style. So, how many of you thought this was going to be a different couple than the one I did? For those of you unfamiliar with my fics, King Lew and Hadassah are the last King and Queen of Narnia before the White Witch takes over in my _A Light in the Darkness_ Universe, so don't worry if you don't recognize anybody...the only canon character I mentioned was Lew's mother, Queen Swanwhite. Click the little review button below and let me know what y'all think about this story...was it good, bad, indifferent, or something else? Should I do more of these pre-Hundred Year Winter fics?**


End file.
